1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high density recording media such as read-only blu-ray discs (BD-ROM).
2. Discussion of Related Art
Optical discs are widely used as an optical recording medium. Presently, of the optical discs, a new high density optical recording medium (HD-DVD), such as the Blu-ray Disc (hereafter called as “BD”), for recording and storing a large amount of high definition video and audio data is under development.
Currently, global standard technical specifications of the Blu-ray Disc (BD), a next generation HD-DVD technology, are being established as a next generation optical recording solution that can store amounts of data significantly surpassing present DVDs.
In relation to this, development of optical reproducing apparatuses for the Blu-ray Disc (BD) standards has also started. However, the Blu-ray Disc (BD) standards are not complete yet, and there has been difficulty in developing a complete optical reproducing apparatus.
Particularly, for effective reproduction of data from the Blu-ray Disc (BD), a systemized file of data structure for information such as management information is desired. However, in the present Blu-ray Disc (BD) standards, because consolidated standards for constructing and using the file information are not complete yet, there are many restrictions on the development of a Blu-ray Disc (BD) optical reproducing apparatus.